Timeline of Leaks (Facepunch-Era)
__NOEDITSECTION__ (Credit to Jackathan for his early august timeline) Before Portal drama Febuary 23rd 2016 8:16 PM - Last modified date of the files inside Police_XSI.7z 10:12 PM - Last modified date of the files inside the Cremator source files zip. 10:58 PM - Last modified date of the folders inside the Cremator source files zip. 11:47 PM - Last modified date of the 2002 Gravity Gun model files. Febuary 24th 2016 5:19 PM - Last modified date of ep2_trailer_01.bsp 7:11 PM - Last modified date of jeep_zombiezapper.bsp 7:19 PM - Last modified date of a different version of ep2_trailer_01.bsp March 30th 2016 6:41 AM - Last modified date of the folders in Police_XSI.7z July 2nd 2016 9:09 PM - Last modified date of the 3 proto_finale VMFs. After Portal Drama August 3rd, 2016 * PelPix asks the cut content thread about "Rollergrubs." She then goes on to say she found it "in an old folder" https://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1521400&p=50820968&viewfull=1#post50820968 * PelPix says that the Bullsquid was cut from Aftermath. It looked like an alligator. * PelPix posts bullsquid animations video. (untextured) * Theuaredead tells her that the textures for that model are in the HL2 Leak. * PelPix responds by saying that it was a year or two older then she thought. * Crazyweegeeman gives her the texture sheet from the 2003 leak. * PelPix applies it to the model. It fits perfectly. She posts a picture of the textured bullsquid. August 4th 2016 * PelPix posts 2002 Physics Cannon image. It has a placeholder texture not yet seen before. She claims to have an extensive collection of beta stuff. (Post) Gravity Pelpng.png|Pelpix's picture depicting the 2002 Gravity Gun. (Notice the phrase "Place holder model") * OddDoc posts image of the 2002 Physics Cannon, this time in an actual Nova Prospekt map. He is using the texture from the 2003 leak and not the placeholder. Gravity odd.jpg|Odddoc's picture of a more final 2002 gravity gun. * PelPix claims to have gotten death threats and prank calls because of the beta content she posted. She says she should stop posting beta content. * PelPix posts the photo of the Elite Metrcop in response to a comment by PikaCommando some hours later. Elite Metro.png|The Elite metrocop * PelPix says she has some stuff which she "can't release right now" but she says that the Elite Metrocop can be released. She reveals that it's a retail era model. * PelPix uploads Elite Metrocop compiled model. (Post) * PelPix says its not special, and it's been "floating around for a while." ArchivePNG.png * PelPix posts a photo of a late-beta texture for the Combine Soldier. She also releases a PNG of the full-resolution texture. (Post) Combine-month before.png|The Combine soldier roughly a month before release. Combtexturesheet.png|The texture sheet Compare.png|A comparison of the three combine soldiers. Final (Left), Month before (Middle), and Beta leak (Right). * PelPix reveals that her folder for the Gasmask Citizen model is empty, save for the textures. (Which were already available.) Cripling depression sets in.PNG| * PelPix uploads all the metalwall08x variants she has. Some of these aren't in the HL2 leak or retail. metalwall080a.png|080a metalwall080b.png|080b metalwall081a.png|081a metalwall082a.png|082a (trans) metalwall082b.png|082b (trans) metalwall084a.png|084a metalwall084b.png|084b metalwall085a.png|085a metalwall085b.png|085b metalwall085c.png|085c metalwall086a.png|086a metalwall087a.png|087a metalwall088a.png|088a metalwall089a.png|089a * PelPix posts the full PNG of the texture sheet for the E3 2004 Citizen. She claims the model is missing. (Later she claims in private chat that she does have it, in original XSI form) https://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1521400&p=50830208&viewfull=1#post50830208(Post) cit2004.png|The texture sheet of the 2004 citizen. bubba does a thing.png|The textures applied to the retails models/humans/corpse1.mdl. (Credit to Crazybubba) August 5th 2016 * PelPix makes a post about the Antlion Guard diffuse/bumpmap textures, comparing the ones from the HL2 Leak and Retail. (Post) * PelPix posts the mid-beta Antlion Guardian texture from Half-Life 2: Episode 2. It was made after the blue version, and before the final verison. (Post) antlionGuard.png|Antlion Guardian (2006, post-blue, pre-final) * Marc Laidlaw posts an early team shirt from Half-Life 2's development on Twitter. (Post) Teamshirt_old.jpg August 7th 2016 * PelPix posts the 2002 Antlion wing texture as a PNG. (Post) antlion wing.png|Antlion wing * PelPix uploads all the textures for the 2002 Antlion. Originally she uploads the thumbnails only, and then she corrects the dropbox link to include the full resolution textures. (Post) abdomen.png|"abdomen.vtf" antlion_parts_00_00_00.png|"antlion_parts.vtf" case.png|"case.vtf" caseback.png|"caseback.vtf" * Zelpa asks PelPix if there is any unreleased citizen models, specifically female_06. She responds by saying that she sent him a PM. PM contents are unknown. (Post) * Havch1k92 asks PelPix about the old Super Combine synth model. She replies saying that in her 11 years of collecting beta content, she has never seen any evidence of that model. (Post) * OddDoc ports the textures that Pel posted onto the HL2 Leak Antlion texture sheet, and posts it. (Post) * Zelpa makes a post talking about the files that PelPix sent him. He talks about a HD Cheaple face. Later in the day, ViperVGTs aquires the zip of facemaps from Zelpa and posts them in the Valve Cut Content Discord server. (Post) * PelPix posts pictures of the E3 2004 Citizen mesh with the texture she provided, as well as the 2003 Citizen. (Post) 2004_citizen1.png|Behind - 2004 2004_citizen2.png|Front - 2004 2003_citizen1.png|2003 - Behind 2003_citizen2.png|2003 - Front * PelPix sends glasswindow071a (A texture missing from the HL2 Leak and Retail) to CrazyBubba. He posts it in the thread.(Post) glass-glasswindow071a.png|glass/glasswindow071a * PelPix claims her Valve Archive is around 700gb (This number later fluctuates between 500 and 700). She says its so big because of a lot of junk and duplicates. (Post) August 8th 2016 4:36 PM - Last modified date of gordon_cylmap2.tga * Zepla posts the HD Cheaple face from PelPix's zip.(Post) HDCHEP.png|The posted cheaple face * PelPix makes a post about her "Half-Life 2 Enhancement Mod" which fixes a lot of bugs and uses the higher resolution versions of a lot of textures. Would almost certainly use some of her rare/exclusive files.(Post) * OddDoc posts a video of many early and unseen Half-Life 2: Episode 2 maps.(Post) Stupid drama happens. PelPix and several people argue about the content, and its legality. August 10th 2016 * VNN makes video about the past few days. It gets good reception on Facepunch. Zelpa is confused about how VNN got the facemaps.(Post) * PelPix says that the content from the "Source Developer Repository" (The depot you get access to when you liscence the Source Engine) is very illegal to be public. She says that everything she has posted so far was specifically NOT Depot content. She pleads them to stop. She says they'll probably get in deep shit for this.(Post) * Jackathan links to an old Facepunch post from 2013 talking about mysterious files included in the (then new) Steampipe updates. The files posted were 2 overview VTFs, from the maps "ep2_intro.bsp" and "devtest.bsp". The "devtest" map was already publically availible in the NVidia Sheild ports of Half-Life 2 and the Episodes. (Post) over_001.jpg|"ep2_intro.bsp" over_002.png|"devtest.bsp" * OddDoc posts photos of jeep_zombiezapper.bsp, from the development files of Half-Life 2: Episode 2. This map came from the developer repository (NOTE: OddDoc did not have direct access. He got the files through a Russian mod team that had access to it).(Post) orig_jeepzz_1.jpg|Original Picture - 1 orig_jeepzz_2.jpg|Original Picture - 2 * PelPix says that the ep2_intro map was identical to the ending of Half-Life 2: Episode 1, the only difference being the Citadel, which disintigrates into the air as the train speeds away. The models and animations for the disintegrating Citadel are still in the game files (Post) * Long Nange recreates the map based on the information provided, and it looks amazing. (Post) * PelPix claims that Long Nange got the map from the depot, and she just got the same map from a "map pack." She says that "taking credit for Valve's shit is low as hell." (Post) * OddDoc backs her up, saying that one minor detail (a large chunk of the Citadel landing in a certain spot) is only present in the legitimate map. The fact it was in Long Nange's map proves it wasn't a recreation, but the real deal. (Post) August 11th 2016 10:00 PM - Last modified date of proto_gameplay_woods.bsp 10:05 PM - Last modified date of the unknown monster TGA files. 10:59 PM - Last modified date of ep2_outland_01_1010.bsp 11:03 PM - Last modified date of ep2_outland_06a_1010_fix.bsp 11:06 PM - Last modified date of ep2_outland_06a_0912_fix.bsp 11:18 PM - Last modified date of Combine_Elite.rar * Pelpix claims that the map is from the Depot, her reasoning being that the place where Alyx's animations break, and where Alyx's dialogue cuts off, is identical to the real map.(Post) * PelPix says she doesn't have Depot access, but she says she can "recognize Depot content when she sees it" from the last "leak" (no further details about this leak are said) * PelPix claims, again, that she only distributes content that has been leaked before (despite no proof of these other leaks). She tells everybody to "just stop" and says that continuing this will fuck over "tons of innocent developers." * OddDoc says he has de_dust3, a cut version from Counter-Strike: Source (Post) * Long Nange posts the VMF and the BSP for the ep2_intro recreation, saying he never had access to the Depot (Post) * PelPix claims that the full Source Engine source code being leaked in 2012 was one of the outcomes of the last leak. However, no evidence was provided. (Post) * PelPix says that he "renamed the map to ep1_c17_06 then decompiled it again" when the VMF was brought to light. People begin to ask her for proof. (Post) August 13th 2016 * Maxx recieves the 3 proto_finale VMFs from Alex Truman, and decides to upload them to Facepunch.(Post) Orig_imheretoserve.png|Post * ViperVGTs uploads the Cremator source files and Metrocop source files to the Valve Cut Content discord. * ViperVGTs uploads the 2002 Gravity Gun model to Facepunch under an alternate account.(Post) August 14th 2016 * In reply to Maxx's release of proto_finale, Odddoc mentions that valve has begun an investigation of the leak. Pel replies with "thank jesus". (Post) (Post) * A bit later, she replies to someone asking that the earlier in the leak the investigation begins the less afraid valve gets. (Post) * Carbonman receives the Combine Elite source files and releases them. August 16th 2016 * Pel releases 4 1024x1024 antlion sheets for her HL2 enhancement mod. A post shortly following after implies she used "highpoly" sculpts in making them. (Post) (Post_2) anthd_01.png|Sheet 1 andhd_02.png|Sheet 2 andhd_03.png|Sheet 3 andhd_04.png|Sheet 4 Andhd_pelpost.png|The "highpoly" post * Jackathan is sent the source files of the OICW and the source files of an older Stalker model pre-2003.(Post) Pre2003stalker.png|Leaked strider model from pre 2003 (The difference is it's taller) * Within the same day Jackathan releases the 2002 combine soldiers' texture sheet. (Post) comdude.png * Pelpix posts and image of the HD ministrider sculpt however its missing its materials, later the same day she uploads a picture of the textured Anlion Guard sculpt. (Post) (Post2) HD mini sculpt.png|The sculpt of the Ministrider Antlion gaurd HD.png|The sculpt of the Antlion Guard August 17th 2016 * Pel posts a picture of a ministrider sculpt, but this time textured. (Post) HDminitexture.png|The same sculpt from earlier, but now textured August 19th 2016 * Pel releases c17_05 from a "old version of CS:S from before they were X'd"(Post) August 22nd 2016 * The "new" bullsquid model is leaked, an enlightening era of bullsquid memes come to an end. (Post) August 27th 2016 * The HL1 beta zombie sources are given out at Facepunch. (Post) * Shortly after, the rest of the model sources are released. They are a pre-leak 1997 houndeye, TF2 BoA soldier, and beta scientist sources. (Post) September ?, 2016 Over the month, Maxx receives a large quantity of Portal Beta VMF files from PelPix from 2006, never seen before. And at the notice of this becoming known, Jackathan had wanted to trade Episode 2 VMF's with him. This ended in countless arguments about manipulation, as Vipervgts was given the Episode 2 VMF's to get Maxx into trading the files away. Maxx had released the Portal Beta VMFs to Viper, and Viper traded the content without giving the files to Jack. September 11th 2016 * Valvetime released concept overviews of Kraken Base (Post) Kcabal01.jpg kcabal02.jpg kcabal03.jpg September 19th 2016 * Valvetime releases two concepts of a very early Headcrab. (Post) Concepts_fullres.jpg September 30th 2016 * The Episode 2 VMF's in their original form are released to the public, by Maxx. (Post) - Noted, on this date Maxx also releases the Portal 2006 VMF's silently to the archive. October 1st 2016 * proto_escape, a unfinished version of escape_02 from retail portal, (dated May-June 2007) is released to the public.(Post) All is quiet for a while at this point, more maps are received in November. October 9th 2016 * Dindex releases a sculpt and a "full" model render of an alternate Grigori through an indirect release of Pel. (Post) monk_scuplt.jpg|The sculpt monk_fullrender.jpg|With Grigori's body November 5th 2016 * Odddoc posts the first of the "November revival" series of screenshots, featuring strider_test and canyon_test.(Post) 1Q01r5ITip0.jpg|The first image of strider_test. Jm1p4bF3_Iw.jpg|The first image of canyon_test. November 6th 2016 * Odddoc posts several "the making of" compilations of Episode 2 maps with the map names, along with a screenshot of a Alyx scene. They were apparently from his source. https://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1521400&p=51317757&viewfull=1#post51317757 Map names: ep2_outland_05_0109 ep2_outland_05_0412 ep2_outland_06_1010 timeline2.jpg|Alyx beta scene timeline1.png|Evolution of Outland_05 1 timeline4.png|Evolution of Outland_05 2 timeline2.png|Evolution of Outland_06 1 timeline3.png|Evolution of Outland_06 2 November 7th 2016 * Portal 2007 Retail VMFs are released, after being acquired and uploaded to the archive. They include the devtest maps and original visgroups, as well as some beta content not seen until then. November 11th 2016 * Odddoc releases his third series of screenshots, now featuring outland_07_0405 in addition to strider_test and canyon_test. (Post) stridertest0008.jpg|Strider test stridertest0007.jpg stridertest0011.jpg stridertest0010.jpg ep2_outland_07_04050002.jpg|ep2_outland_07_0405 ep2_outland_07_04050001.jpg ep2_outland_07_04050004.jpg canyon_test0008.jpg|canyon_test canyon_test0006.jpg November 14th 2016 * Maxx gains and releases the original HL2 Xbox 360 map sources from OddDoc. (Post) December 10th 2016 * Odddoc releases canyon_test on Discord. (Post) c_test01.jpg IwlgCG3.jpg c_test03.jpg c_test04.jpg c_test05.jpg c_test06.jpg December 11th 2016 * Jackathan finds & releases several cut skins for CSGO weapons. (Post) December 17th 2016 * Valkyrie releases the MP5 model from CSGO prerelease 1.15.1.3. Origpost_valk_mp5.png|Original Post December 21st 2016 * Valkyrie releases a private 2012 build of CSGO. (1.15) Orig_post_valkcsbeta.png|Original post January 20, 2017 * OddDoc releases an early version of ep2_outland_07, dated April 5th, 2006, in BSP form per request, as he couldn't upload raw files. (Post) January 24, 2017 * The legendary ministrider, a early version of the Episode 2 Hunter, was released on Facepunch. The poster talks about the person being "emotionally attached to the files" and "trading privately", as well as a "Episode 2 beta build" being in circulation, being a compilation of Particle Benchmark files and privately traded files of Episode 2 beta content. (Post) Additional info: Proj3ct ZeRo Leaks * 8:26 PM CST - OddDoc releases an early version of ep2_outland_05, dated January 9th, 2006, to the discord. (Post) January 28, 2017 - 2:00 AM CST * OddDoc releases early versions of Episode 2 beta levels, the levels listed are: (Post) *ep2_outland_05 - April 12th, 2006 *ep2_outland_06 - October 11th, 2006 *strider_test - Early-Mid 2006 March 23, 2017 * The mapsources for 317 different EP2/EP1 maps are released onto the Discord, and soon after, Facepunch. (Post) Additional info: Ep2/Ep1 Mappack March 25, 2017 * The sources for Gman are released by Iñaki on the Discord. (Post) Category:2016 Leaks